Forgive and Forget
by Emma Reyes
Summary: Like most readers, I was a little disappointed in Sarah Dessen's ending of Someone Like You, so naturally I rewrote another chapter to the story. Enjoy and please review!


I walked out of the hospital with my hair tangled in a knot, my makeup smudged, and my dress, which had been pinned with safety pins after Noah had ripped it earlier that evening. I was a mess, yet I felt on top of the world. Grace Halley Thomas was born at 8:58 pm today, weighing 7 pounds 11 ounces. She was beyond doubt the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was a spitting image of her father Michael Sherwood, but she had Scarlett's emerald green eyes. She perfect and I was happy Scarlett decided to keep her. It was going to be a tough journey, but we were going to get through it together.

Just then a car honked, it was the Lexus that Macon and Elizabeth drove me, Scarlett and Cameron in to the hospital. Macon was in the driver's seat, but Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. Macon rolled the window down. "Need a ride?" he grinned at me. I stopped in my tracks, slightly shocked but, I did not smile back.

"No thanks," I said stiffly and continued walking down the street.

"Oh c'mon, you don't want to get rained on, do you?" As if on cue, rain drops started to fall from the gray clouds. I ignored him and continued walking. But I didn't make it five steps around the block before it started pouring rain. Macon drove up beside me, smiling wider than ever. "It's just a ride Halley," he smirked.

"Why don't you go find you girlfriend and give _her _a ride?" I snapped. That wiped that grin off his face.

"We're over," he said flatly. My heart fluttered a little as he said the words, but I quickly scolded myself. I felt so stupid, I was over Macon. I had been for months. "It's just a ride Halley," he repeated. I looked into his eyes and nodded. Sighing in resignition, I hopped into the car, trying to convincing myself.

We drove in silence. I felt delicate, as if I were to burst into tears at any second. It reminded me of when we used to drive around late at night. And even though I hated to admit it, I missed it. We drove around the block and down two more streets, reaching my final destination a few minutes later.

"Well, thanks for the ride," I slammed the door and walked out into the pouring rain. I barely made it two steps, before Macon was out of the car, right next to my face. How did he so that?

"Halley, when is this gonna stop? I'm sorry and I truly mean it, I just-"

"You pressured me," I whispered. Tears had begun to form in my eyes, a stupid thing that happened whenever I got angry. "And left me alone at the hospital- when I needed you the most! Sorry isn't going to cut it Macon," I turned around facing my house, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Halley I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I've changed I really have! You're afraid to let me back in because you don't want to get hurt again, but you won't. I promise to never break your heart or pressure you or leave you in times of trouble, ever again. Halley you need to trust me- you _have _to trust me. I need someone like you. I love you."

And one look at his face said it all. Those were the words I needed to hear. The words I had been waiting for, for so long, the ones that would change everything. With that he picked me and up and kissed me in the pouring rain. I didn't pull back- everything I had been holding back was released with the soft touch of his lips. For some reason, when he said he loved me, I knew he wasn't lying, I could tell he was waiting so long to tell me this. We broke apart and we gazed into each other's eyes. "You handled Scarlett's situation very well in the car," he smirked.

"Shut up," I said smiling back. I honestly didn't care what he said; I was still dazed about what had just happened a minute ago.

"You better get inside, you're gonna get all wet."

"A little rain never stopped me."

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Then he kissed me so quick, it took me a second to realize it. He was already in the car driving like a maniac, down the street.

Later that night as I was changing for bed, over thinking the events of the night- the birth of Grace, the kiss from Macon, I felt something in the front pocket of my dress. I reached in and pulled out a strawberry jolly rancher- my favorite. :)

_Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! It may not seem like much but this is my first story and I am happy to receive all the helpful tips and positive comments!_


End file.
